The bon vougue Re-reaction
by RetroNick
Summary: Penny hears a rumour. it just a rumour right? or is it more... my verison of the bon vogue reaction.
1. Rumour has it

_**hey guy i have an english esay to write which i am using as a base for this fanfic so chapter may be short.,retronick**_

The women gossiped in their doorway, arms folded, eyes sharp for any speck of interest. The starred at me with a look that almost seemed hopeless, as if I was a child to. " She is going to have a hard time hearing that news" says one. Noticing the goings on Amy drags me down the stairs, being a neurobiologist she knows this type of things.

I was out shopping with Bernadette and Amy before work. As we enter the shop I got more stares from people. I just ignored them like Bernadette said. I went into to a clothes shop found a dress that would have me working off the next 3 months rent at the cheesecake factory. I decided to try it on. While I am in the dressing room I can hear whispers. Do Amy and Bernadette know something I do not? Next we decide to in a café for something to eat. After eating we exit. On the way out I past Leslie Winkle she says "Did you hear about you boyfriend yet." As she says this Amy and Bernadette give a sharp look. I know it they do know something. "No" I reply "Well the project with Stephen Hawking has been extended… Leonard will be gone for six months now." After work I went straight to Leonard's apartment. I found out that the girls just found out about the rumour that morning. I mean its just a rumour are just well rumours and not true. I open the door and ask Leonard " How long exactly are you going over sea for, truthfully."

**sory for length but smy essay will work bit as a short chapter fanfic. hope you enjoyed it,Retronick**


	2. finding out the thurth

**hey guys here morefor yuo folower(s) and thoosewho are just nreading next chapter will be tomrrow it is written but i want to nkep ye with a cliffy.,RetroNick**

After a long silence he replied "I just found out today and was going to tell you later on, I was just on my way to tell you.".  
"But still I was the last person to now" I said slightly upset to for the fact that I was not told soon but the fact that I would be away for from Leonard much longer than I thought I would. Being alone from him for three months in the North Pole was hard but now it would be even harder. This time round Leonard was gone for half a year a whole six months and this time we were more serious with are relationship than before e the North Pole. Before than I struggled with basic parts of a relationship like saying those three all too important words 'I love you. Ok maybe it orginaly came out in furry in the middle of a fight but still I was able to say it tell this day and that was a huge fear before in the past. Before I was scared with commitment now I can`t spend a day without Leonard in my life. Things have changed major since all the way back then and now it was going to be the must difficult thing ever for me to do.

Days had past and Leonard will be leaving in two days. It was as if I was only yesterday that I was out shopping with the girl and that we had bumped into to Leslie and she told me the news which maybe every day since then glummer and duller. Since I had that feeling that Bernadette and Amy knew something I did not. In a way they did but they could not help as Leonard was supposed to tell me they must have known this as they did give a few glares anytime someone did mention it in any form or shape. Still the wait for me to go home and for Leonard to break the news both good and bad. God why am I looking at this so negatively I should be proud of my boyfriend not in bits of missing him even though he has not even left yet. But anytime I try to do that a just become sadder and sad knowing how long he will be gone for. Longer than He ever has been away from me. Well of course this excluded before I met him which was the best thing to ever happen to me ever. To make my matters worse I had a bad day at work screwed up more and work longer than I had to.

**g2g,RetroNick**


	3. Last few hours

**Hey guys late update due to study but here ye go, RetroNick**

The next morning I woke up with Leonard by my side. Today was our last full day with each other for the next six months. The next 182 days from tomorrow onwards would be very dark days lacking any happiness or joy or enjoyment for me. Unfortunately I had work. Leonard say that he would come to me during lunch and that he will be there when I am ready to leave work which would be the minute I walked in the door if it were up to me. He was also being to work in his car. We chatted all the way in the car spending as much precious time as we could together. Ever second was like a year to us and every word meant more than the previous. I work it was even busier than the previous day. Fourthly my boss let me go early. Before starting my shift I text Leonard to say to wait around after lunch as I would be finished half an hour later. Finally lunch came round and Leonard stayed for a while. I finished my shift than went back home with Leonard. After I while it was our last night with each other for the next six months. Then he be off overseas.

That morning we left for the airport. I had to bring Sheldon to work so he sat somewhat patiently in the back. It took 30 minutes to get there which we spent saying our last goodbyes. Every one else said goodbye par Sheldon last night at the party. We kissed for a while. This made Sheldon annoyed as he thought I would get a ticket. Then finally Leonard left. I began to wonder what lay in store for me for the next six months.

**So guys now that leonard`s left, My proiety will be on pNNY AND HR DAYS WATING FOR lEONARD TO COME BACK. ,**Retroick


	4. Seasons of Love

**Hey guys two chapters after another an extra treart. I was in bed last ni****ght with Seasons of Love from Rent in m****y head and say to myself that it would make a great sonfic so here it is, Ps song in Airel, Tooughts/Penny in Times nw romand and fLASH BACK IN ITIICS. Retonick **

I knew that I would need a lot of courage to get through the day and also the next four months. God next the four months are going to be very long. I decided want going play a cd. I found that cd from the musical Rent. I listened to the words of the first song Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets. In midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? God this song practically describes how I can`t live without Leonard anymore.

Seasons of love Seasons of love. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. I have so much planned for the future. All of which involves Leonard. A family, marriage so much

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? In truths that she learned. I learnt a lot in the last few years especially about Leonard and of love not like when I was with Kurt or with Zack but something better, Purer stronger, something that I am still just starting to understand.

Or in times that he In bridges he burned. Or the way that she died. I remember how the character dies due to suicide an how sometimes especially during the time Leonard was dating Pryia , I was so close to self-harm myself, Fortunately I didn`t need to resort to that.

It's time now, to sing out. Though the story never ends. The storyof how I meet Leonard springs to mind. ***flashback* **_I had just ended it with Kurt an was moving I in to my new apartment all of a sudden this two guys come up the stairs. We had a quick ad awkward welcome and they left. Mind you Leonard seems nice, not my usual type but nice. *__**end of flashback**_

Let's celebrate. Remember a year in the life of friends. This reminds me of how much support I got when Leonard was dating Pryia.

Remember the love. I just remembered about work and thought about the song again on my way there.


	5. Succes

Success

Work start to fly by that was until my lunch break. After that my thoughts began wondered to Leonard again. This distracted me during Qthe lunch break and also for the duration of my shift.

I came in after what seemed like hours of a lunch break. To bowl an overly packed Cheesecake factory. It was probably the the busiest I have ever seen it. I start to serve my first costumers a family out for their Daughter's Quinceanera Mexican celebration celebrated around the eldest daughter`s fifteenth birthday some would compare it to a Bar Mitzvah or a Bat Mitzvah. After them I had to service a lonely women close of enough to my age who drink due to her social angsighity. I must set her up with Raj some time. I had given so much alcohol that we had to get one of the others waitresses who had just was just off duty to get more.

Suddenly I bumped into another waitress and knocked over the order for the family. I didn't realise but that I came in from my lunch break late. "Pennnnnyyyyyy!"Says my boss oh now I am in trouble. "Come here right now" ok Penny take a deep breath in, out it's all right this has happened before and it is not like I am going to be fired. Am I? Oh great I am going to have a job now. Oh well might as well go to him. I hate the job anyway so I would have quit eventually, it didn't really matter.

"COME HERE RIGHT THIS MONENT" he says. "CCOMINGGG" I say okay maybe I am a little worried. "NOWWWWW!"He says.  
I arrive in his office and see what the problem is.  
"You have tipped over, stumbled, fumbled and have been late was up too many times".  
"I sssssorry" I said "I haven't been feeling so good lately". I said  
"Well Madame Don`t make oursleve ill here….. YOURRRR FIIRRED". I`m pretty much sure that the way it happens on the apprentice.

I drove home for a while and got something to eat after that I went out looking for Jobs. I went to my local theatre there was a Sign saying "Looking for a young, budding actress, parietal one who has experienced waitressing." I decided to sign up. Reading more about the character I went that she acted a stereotypical "nerd" how she grows loving and more ways than imaginable. Seriously this play is partially wrote for me and based on the facts that's hard to find. I go into the theatre and read out a few lines.

"Your protayment of the character is really and understanding all must as if you are experiencing it yourself."  
"I am" I say "My boyfriend has gone working for Hawking, see here Leonard Hofstadter." I proudly show them the article."  
"I believe you. You've got the part." He said.


End file.
